1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly especially for use with agricultural implements.
2. Prior Art
Harrows and other equipment are usually provided with pivotal segments which may be pivoted into retracted, inward positions for transportation and storage. In this connection it has proven difficult to keep these segments, being pivotal in outward and inward directions, in their proper working positions utilizing common hinge joints and hydraulic cylinders.